


a man's best friend

by suga



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: victor and makkachin find a fluffy gift for yuuri!





	a man's best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brave_Soul_And_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/gifts).



Yuuri sighed softly as he moved his hands through Makkachin’s soft fur.  The dog was laying on the bed beside him, sound asleep and looking peaceful.  But the more Yuuri watched his fiance’s sleeping dog, the more his heart tugged in his chest as he missed his own poodle more and more.

“You’re a good pup, Makkachin.”  Yuuri mumbled quietly, his eyes drooping shut as memories of Vicchan flooded his brain as sleep tugged at him.

 

Victor watched Yuuri on the bed with Makkachin.  He leaned against the bedroom door and smiled, watching the two he loved the most nap together, though his ears pricked slightly when he heard Yuuri speak in his sleep.

“Vicchan, come here.”

Victor sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and his heart ached for Yuuri.  He couldn’t even imagine losing Makkachin, he could barely wrap his head around the pain his fiance was surely still feeling.

It was then that an idea sparked, and a grin spread across his face as he left his spot against the door frame to head to his laptop.

 

The following day, Yuuri was busy with his parents and Victor found it the perfect chance to head out with Makkachin.

“We’ll be back in a few hours!” he called before attaching Makkachin’s leash onto his harness before leaving the house.

Victor was excited for what he had planned and weaved through the now familiar streets of Hasetsu with Makkachin happily trotting along with them.

“We are going to find you a new friend, Makkachin.  And a new friend for Yuuri, too!”  Victor said softly to his dog, and Makkachin looked up at him and panted happily as they waited for the light to change at the crosswalk.

Victor had searched for what seemed like forever before finally finding a local animal rescue centre.  He of course wouldn’t have minded going straight to a breeder, but Victor was more inclined to rescue abandoned animals instead.  Example, Makkachin.  

Victor pulled his phone from his pocket with his free hand to check the address as they got closer.  Makkachin started bouncing around on his back legs as he could hear the barking from inside the building once they had arrived.

“Calm, calm, boy.”  Victor said quietly, looking down at Makkachin.  “We are going to find a new friend for Yuuri, okay?”

It was as if Makkachin understood, but he barked back at Victor, his tail wagging wildly behind him.

 

Yuuri was absolutely exhausted later that afternoon.  He had helped his parents clean the majority of the onsen and his limbs felt like wet noodles.  He rubbed his eyes before falling onto the bed, feeling as though his entire body was going to be sucked into the soft mattress.

His eyes drooped shut as sleep tugged at him, before taking him completely.  He had wanted to wait for Victor and maybe grab a bite to eat, but he just couldn’t fight sleep.

He wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed, but he woke up to a wet nose prodding his face.  He laughed quietly as he slowly started to come to, his own nose scrunching up at the wet feeling on his face.

“Makkachin, what are you doing?” he mumbled, turning his head away to wipe his face on the sleeve of his shirt.  He rubbed his eyes with his hand before turning back to the dog, though frowned upon seeing  _ not _ Makkachin.  But…

“V-Vicchan?”  Yuuri bolted up, which startled the puppy on the bed beside him slightly.  Yuuri moved his hands towards the dog, though was hesitant.  “Wh-what?  Am I still dreaming?”  He stared at the dog beside him, and the dog continued to sniff around on the sheets, back to normal after Yuuri’s sudden movements.

Yuuri turned around on the bed once he heard another set of paws on the floor behind him, before Makkachin was joining them both on the bed.  Yuuri was  _ very _ confused at that point.

“If _you’re_ Makkachin, and you’re _not possibly_ Vicchan…”  he mumbled to himself, his head whipping around every which way.  “Did Victor turn into a poodle?”

Though the laugh at the door behind him answered his question.

“No, I didn’t turn into a poodle.”  Victor said as he stepped into the room, beaming.

“Who is this little pup?”  Yuuri asked as the smaller dog sniffed his leg before crawling up into his lap.

“Well, Makkachin and I went and found a friend…”  Victor said quietly moving to join the three on what was left of space on the bed.  He reached forward to brush his hand through Yuuri’s messy bedhead.  “You were talking in your sleep about Vicchan again.  I know he can’t be  _ replaced _ by any means, but…”

“You bought me a dog…”

Victor nodded slowly.  “He was brought into the rescue centre about two days ago, and he latched onto Makkachin almost immediately.  Most of the other’s were really kind of scared of this giant furball…”

Yuuri was having a tough time wrapping his head around the fact that Victor had bought him a puppy, though he couldn’t take his eyes off of the small animal in his lap.  And once his hands met with the soft fur, he knew he was in love.

“Did he go into the rescue centre with a name?”  Yuuri asked quietly, not wanting to call him anything different if he had been trained with a name.

Victor hummed quietly.  “No.  There was a litter dropped at a veterinarian a few weeks back, and the majority went to the centre the other day once they were old enough.  None were named, so he’s nameless.”

Yuuri slowly nodded as the puppy curled up in his lap, eyes closing and content.  Yuuri stayed quiet for a moment as he continued to pet the dogs fur, soft to the touch.  His mind was racing, he personally hadn’t even thought about getting another pet, especially with Makkachin around, but he was definitely happy. 

“Aichan.”  Yuuri finally said softly before turning towards Victor, smile wide on his lips.  “His name is Aichan.”

“Love.”

“Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) «« my inbox is currently open for prompts! more information about them [here!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com/post/161665051057/im-reopening-my-inbox-to-writing-prompts)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sugawrites)


End file.
